1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to social networks, and more particularly to systems and methods for determining a trust level of users.
2. Description of Related Art
Various social network websites have developed systems for determining the identity of a user requesting access to other users. For example, the website may match a user ID with a password. Once the user has been identified, the website may grant the user access to the other users according to various access rules. However, the access rules are generally based on some interaction between the website and the user or the website and a third party, such as a system administrator.
In some social network websites, a user can limit access to their own webpage and communications from other users according to various security rules. However, such limits are generally based on an interaction between the website and the user who establishes or selects the security rules and identifies the other users to whom the rules will apply. Unfortunately, many users are generally not in position to determine if a new user can be trusted not to abuse communications and access to their webpage by, for example, sending spam or harassing emails to them. Moreover, the website administrator may also not be in position to determine if a new user can be trusted not to abuse access to the social network. On the other hand, if the barriers to new users are too high, then otherwise valuable new members for the social network will be deterred from joining and growth of the social network will be adversely effected. What is needed is a method for determining the trustworthiness of new users in a social network website not to abuse other users of the social network.